monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Loss
have u done the four horns mission yet. i must confess that it gave me the most trouble in awhile. oh, and two in the same room is too much fun.Littlekill3r 16:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) p.s. i have yet to fight a gold rathian. what are the odds of getting a hvy armour sphere Nope, I've not done the 4 Horns Mission yet. I'm working on upgrading my Blango LS into it's final stage before I go against the Diablos - I have all the materials, just farming HR6 Azure Rathalos for his armour and money. I have no idea what the odds of getting a hvy armour sphere from Gold Rathian are. Probably not very high. Incidently, Gold Rathian (and Silver Rathalos) are a piece of cake with Onslaught Hammer.Lord Loss 09:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) how how do u make a blangonga drop a shinyLittlekill3r 18:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I've never done it myself - apparently it can be achieved by whacking its tail repeatedly.Lord Loss 20:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) mh book? whats this monster hunter book you mentioned? (you put info in the congalala page from it) PitchBlack696 (talk) 22:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?showtopic=5982&st=0&hl=Monster+Hunter+Ecology Iceynyo gives a link to it in the first sentence. There's actually loads of information, but I've not added it to here yet. Lord Loss 16:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) tips rajang, tips if you may Littlekill3r 16:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. It's elemental weakness is to ice, so Hi-Frost Edge/Blango Longsword (I forget the name) are recommended. It's also a very fast creature, so I'd go for a fast weapon - SnS, Longsword, DS, etc. It can be done with Hammers, Great Sword, etc, I just find it very hard. ur the first to say hammers. i use them. everyone says use bows but i love my hammers. and i believe its called the blango destructor(at least the final mhf2 upgrade is.) i wear silver sol. u think tigrex s would be fine as well. and before you say thunder resist. i have 5 jewels tht fix tht problem. wht armour set do u recommend actually. Armor set doesn't really matter. I did it with Ceanatuar S/U combo, but Silver Sol, Rathalos Soul U - whatever, it'll be fine. You don't really need to gem armour to remove its negative resistances - just use amour spheres to level it up and it should be ok. Ceanatuar has low thunder resistance, but it didn't seem to make too much difference to me. Are you doing The Final Invitation or HR6 Rajang? Because if it's Final Invitation, I'd say Sleep Bombing is the best way, but you'll need a specific set to boost the power of bombs. Lord Loss 21:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) what the..... why you undit the my naruga edit?! Hey lord loss thanx for reverting that edit on Naruga's page. The one before was complete jibbersih and did'nt make any sense. Thnx again. AkamulbasX 23:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I undid the Naruga edit because it was grammatically incorrect and not very well written; e.g 'Their hearings are very sensitive'. Their hearings? What on Earth is that? Hence, I felt that the orginal version was better. Lord Loss 11:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ecology Hey Loss, just want to let you know that if you want to make ecologies, you'll need to confirm it with Reid first BEFORE you put them in the page (like what AkamulbasX is doing), you can talk to him in the chat if you see him sometimes or you can E-mail him the ecology to see if it's good enough, for now I will delete the one in the Yama page.Vesuvius talk Evenin' I got a message from Vesuvius stating that you'd made an edit on the Yamatsukami Ecology page, and I wanted to express my gratitude on your enthusiasm to do so. However, I REALLY would appreciate it if you run any theories or research you've done on any monster(s) by me first. I'm attempting to create a generally accepted view of the monsters in the games for fans in the West, and so it's crucial that there's no contradictions between monsters, biological workings, and the like (I'm sure you understand). I did read over the edit that you put up, though, and aside from a few small details, I'm fairly agreeable with it. Artimus and I have been working together a little bit on Yamatsukami theories as well as of late, and if you could stop by the chat, I'd love to be able to discuss the information so we all can get to even and agreeable ground. Again, I appreciate your initiative to work on the pages, but all I ask is that you run things by me beforehand. Thanks in advance! --DarkAngel Reid 23:12, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words :) I didn't know about having to run Ecologies past you, but now I do, I shall do that. In the meantime, there's some brilliant theories here, if your interested in Monster biology. http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?showtopic=8098 Lord Loss 08:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) in response do you still hate me? --Harith hunter 09:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Why on Earth would I hate you? Lord Loss 15:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Harith, Why would Lord hate you? Ookamikazuchi 06:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ecology Team Member Cool, i will run it by Reid and see if he will let you in. But i am pretty sure you were in from the beginning.AkamulbasX 21:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) He said he would appreciate it if you could contact him first.AkamulbasX 21:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that tomorrow. Lord Loss 21:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Comments merry christmas from Lunchbox1234 You're either very early or very late in saying that, but thanks anyway. :) I'm going to cut and paste this into my Talk page, just for neatness's sake. Oh, if it was you that put the template up, thanks, I was wondering how to do that. :) Vandal problems Hey loss Do you know who this Anjel idiot is? He keeps on vandalising the monster pages and replacing them with useless pics and guides Anyway, could you keep an eye out for him while with me? Thanks--Tenchberry 19:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Tenchberry. Unfortunately, I don't know who he/she is. I know they're vandalising the monster pages, I've been checking 'Latest Activity', seeing the edits made, and in every single case undoing it. He/She doesn't seem to have got the hint yet. ;) Yup, I'm going to be keeping an eye on them. If it persists is there a way to inform anyone with the power to block them? Lord Loss 20:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Check the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team page ;)--Tenchberry 20:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hey loss, can you take care of the wiki while I'm gone for awhile? I've seen you cleaned the wiki alot like everyday, but since I won't be able to get on the internet I won't be able to delete pages that was made for vandaling, so if possible could you empty them out and tell tench or pitch to delete them since they are admins and since they don't get on the internet as much, they could overlook them from the recent changes. Vesuvius (talk) 23:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh wow... I'd be honoured to! Yes, absolutely, I'll do that. :) Lord Loss 08:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) OMG what's up with those MHFU names??? Nargacuga, the Lavasioth, and the Hypnocatrice... sorry but WHAT??!!! This gotta be some sick twisted joke or something... man... seriously what is capcom thinking?! Nargacuga sounds horrible, lavasioth? Come on, talking about lack of originality... and Hypnocatrice? I got speechless on that one... I was already pissed enough when they f*cked up the names of the elder dragons that appeared in MH2. (Teo tesukatoru - Teostra), (Nana Tesukatori - Lunastra), (Kusharudaora - Kushala Daora) and Oonazuchi - Chameleos. Hey did you also get the english names for Yamatsukami and Ucamulbas? I seriously hope those aren't changed... I don't want to think of how much they can screw those up... Artemis Paradox 06:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It really does seem as though Capcom hate us. At least in old name changes, there was an essence of creativity, which it seems they can't be bothered with now. Ohh, Lavasioth - however did they come up with that? It's not as though it lives in lava and is related to Plesioth, is it? Nargacuga sounds the worst of the bunch - taking letters out of the original has left this name a shivering wreck, as it where. Hypnocatrice? Yeah, we're really going to write that out every single time, whilst remembering there's an easier alternative - just Hypnoc. Good grief, just imagine how ruined Uca and Yamatsukami are going to be. Icekantor and Octaorb? No thanks! Lord Loss 07:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Octaorb? Lets hope it doesn't get to that point, and icekantor would be so lame... -_- I still use the Japanese names for the monsters of the 2nd generation. Like Gizami, Zazami, Dodobrango, Babakonga, Kusharu, etc... The only name change I can live with is Miraboreas - Fatalis and Akumutorumu - Akantor. But these current ones... seriously they make me want to puke. I wonder what stupid name they give to berukyurosu and boruborosu or ragiakurusu. Kurrupekko will likely get some ****ed up name as well. But you know which I think is the weirdest? Chachabuu - Shakalaka. Idk but that sounds like some african dance/ritual xD. Apparently Ragaikurusu will become Lagiacrus. That's what was on the English Controls at TGS, apparently. That's not too bad...Lord Loss 19:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) CAPCOM WTF! Narugacuga? are you serious! I bet they were thinking "oh those lot in the western areas dont deserve great namee for the monsters, they deserve s***ty ones like Lavasioth and Hypnocawhatever--Tenchberry 15:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I wish it wasn't serious, but, alas... At least there's the faint, faint hope that Ucambulus and Yamatsukami might get O.K names... although that is a very faint hope. Who want the sad, sad duty of changing the names in all the monster pages? I might be up to it, if I can pull together the will-power... Lord Loss 19:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Monster Ecologies Thanks for the positive feedback. I know I'm new here, and I'm not the most, hmm, "graceful" page editor, but I am trying to bring life to what is and otherwise very dry section of the wikia. On a side note, how do you get that neat information box to display all your hunter information on your user page? Or does that come with recognition? NiteShadeX 02:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Here's a basic template. {{Template:FireBrickUserbox |image = |realname = Not saying |gender = Male |country = United Kingdom |yearofbirth = 1994 |huntername = My real name |huntergender = Male |hr = 6 |online-yes/no = Unfortunately not. |games = Monster Hunter Freedom 2 |weapon = Susano Blade |helmet = ---- |plate = ---- |gauntlet = ---- |waist = ---- |legging = ---- |favoritemonster = Tigrex |favoriteelement = Thunder |favoriteailment = Poison |favoriteweapon = Longsword } } Just change everything to your personal preferences/facts and remove the space between the two bottom weird bracket thingies. Then copy 'n' paste into your user page. WTF IMPORTANT Attention Lord Loss, Please stop removing the Poll on the Page MHFU, I made that and the only one who has a problem with it being there is you... DO NOT REMOVE IT-Unless you make a new section in the Article... I will keep replacing it if you remove it and I WILL report you... Thanks, Dragineyz *Yawn*... I'm shaking in my boots. You are partially right in one respect, however. I shouldn't have deleted it without replacing it in the Poll page. I'll try and get round to doing that soon. Lord Loss 20:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Temp Admins well he's already said the possible candidates, so anyone with a smart mind wouldn't leave it at that. i only replyed because my name was mentioned. Sentoryu Raven 20:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Candidates Tench said the names on art's user talk. Sentoryu Raven 21:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." lol no need to keep saying sorry lol. Sentoryu Raven 21:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." MHFU i live in UK, but i go on holiday on the 27th and i got the game on preorder, so i won't get to play untill i get back. Sentoryu Raven 21:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Thanks That was kind of a wierd message, I'm assuming Ves told Artemis, who in turn told you, or something along those lines. Anyways thanks for the info. I had an account at skies of croda, but it could deleted (?) when they changed their name to Minegarde. I suppose I'll have to take a look. NiteShadeX 17:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!! hey lord_loss im nathan 93 im on hr5 on mhf2 and i just needed help with rathalos Well done, keep doing that. I saw you undid (does that word exist? lol :D) the edit of a IP of Crimson Fatalis. Thanks for putting down "vandalism" in the edit summary. I have blocked that scumbag so we won't see his dumb sh*thead for the next 10 years. If you hadn't done it, I probably would've looked over it and not notice, so hereby I thank you. Keep doing that so we can take care of it. :) And keep removing or undoing (seriously does that word even exist?) vandalism and you might make it to a Sysop (if other admins beside me feel the same that is... I think you got what it takes to be one... >_>). Keep it up. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words :) I think 'undid' is a word. If not, it should be. ;) I undo vandalism on a pretty regular basis (i.e whenever I find some) but I don't always mark the undo as vandalism. Now I know, I'll do that every time. Lord Loss 17:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Please do that, or else I'm out of work. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Explain your report. I honestly don't see the vandalism in your report. Unless it's the "Producing" part, but I don't really see a problem with that unless you associate it to having sex. Can you explain it to me and possibly confirm my assumption? Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You reported the wrong page smarty! LOL Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) So you have seen it too... There are some certain SnS articles that turned into the black Dragon Sword's description... Any ideas on how we can revert it back to it's original info? Mckrongs 21:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia's too glitchy, I guess... The solution we've came up with Raven are deleting it and re-creating it. The last glitch I encountered here was the sidebar stretching out on the whole page x.x I see Raven and Vesuvius here sometimes, but the most active would be either PitchBlack, or Artemis. The two handled my reports as soon as they get online. Mckrongs 21:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Minion to Drome Theory Well, i wrote Provided by K1NGHUNT3R as hes the one who came up with the theory, So i wanted to ensure that he gets the credit --Tenchberry 10:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) mind if I ask? How do you do leave a message after editing, such as small cleanup. I'll use the feature for future purposes. It's ashaming Even the ip address knows how to by saying "your edit is stupid" ;x Mckrongs 10:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) xD so that's how it is. Didn't knew what that bar was for the last time. I think I'm just doing right if I.. ...put you on the Notable members list. You deserve it. ;] Mckrongs 17:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You just figured that out? He's been notable for a looooooooooong time. But nobody ever took the time to add him. >_> Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Did you even notice you got promoted? >_> Well? Anyway, keep it up. You can use rollback now. You can undo multiple edits now at once. Keep it up, you might get admin then. Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Congrats yo. You truly deserve it ;D now go forth, use ADAMEEN POWUHZ! Mckrongs 20:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Silver Sol Z (Kaito94) Why you delete my edit and the picture's P Pleas answer !!! okay sry im new here and i think it was for monster hunter 2n G ^^ because than its wrong ... my fail